1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television viewing distance safety system and more particularly pertains to preventing children from watching television at a potentially harmful close viewing distance with a television viewing distance safety system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of television safety mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, television safety mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing viewers from watching television too closely are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these prior devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, they do not provide for television viewing distance safety system that automatically turns off a television receiver when a child is positioned too close to its screen and turns on the television receiver when the child moves to a location greater than a predetermined distance from such screen.
In this respect, the television viewing distance safety system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing children from watching television at a potentially harmful close viewing distance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved television viewing distance safety system which can be used for preventing children from watching television at a potentially harmful close viewing distance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.